


Consumed

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied-Ansem/Riku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku welcomes the darkness.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> December 3, 2004. 15 Minute Ficlet

Twilight felt almost like a gift these days, Riku thought to himself as he went through the motions of settling down into bed. It was more of a game than anything these days, this ritual... More like foreplay, really.

As the sky darkened, Riku glanced at the swirling oblivion blending the space beyond the far reaches of the castle, the only safe spot in all the world. There was a comfort in everything. There was a comfort in being so desired and so taken, so consumed every night that there was no space left for regret or for loneliness.

He was tempted to count the minutes despite not knowing exactly when one of them would come to him, praising him for the day's work and smoothing back his hair, soft and gentle kisses leading to something so much more intense.

The first time it had rattled him a bit, but Riku prided himself on being the sort who welcomed new situations. Yet the two of them at the same time, nearly-perfect palette-swaps of one another, was almost overwhelming.

Riku didn't turn from the window once he felt a presence behind him. He knew that in the dying glimmer of daylight he would only see silver and not know anything more than he had before. No one bothered with doors these days, not when the power to transcend them was such a simple acquisition.

Not flinching as warm lips met his neck, Riku let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in one soft, contented sigh. Nearly everything was his now. And he was treasured and accepted by what he was, by those so enticingly like himself.

There was an obvious bit of narcissism tied in to his desire, but it couldn't be faulted as it was mirrored.

A hand with skin paler than his own fading tan reached down to stroke his growing arousal and Riku took one last look at the fading day before closing his eyes.

He was no longer being seduced by the ending day, instead coming to crave and desire the approaching darkness.


End file.
